


Čarostorky: Severus kontra PRAVÁ blondýnka

by grolnicka



Series: Čarostorky [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legally Blonde (Movies), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, School, Slytherin, Students
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grolnicka/pseuds/grolnicka
Summary: Každá Čarostorka (alias čarodějná historka) v sobě snoubí špetku fanfikce, hrstku crossoveru a kopu té zvláštní literární magie, která umožňuje, že se neuvěřitelné může stát skutečností.U každého dílu Čarostorek vydaných v Hadím Králi (https://hadi-kral.blogspot.com), jste mohli nalézt anketu, ve které bylo možné vybrat, kam se příběh bude dál vyvíjet.





	1. Severus kontra PRAVÁ blondýnka

**Author's Note:**

> Původní vydání Hadí Král (https://hadi-kral.blogspot.com)  
> Archivováno na AO3.

„Slečno Woodsová, ocitla jste se v Bradavické škole čar a kouzel. Kolikrát vám to mám ještě zdůrazňovat. Ne, toto skutečně není a nikdy nebude Harvardova univerzita.“ 

„Jejdanánku, ale já bych chtěla studovat práva!“ 

Severus Snape vzdychl. Tento rozhovor začínal být únavný. „S politováním vám musím oznámit, že takový předmět se zde vůbec nevyučuje.“ 

Elle Woodsová zkrabatila čelo, jak se snažila o něčem usilovně přemýšlet. „Stejně tomu nerozumím. Byla jsem v Americe a pak šup prásk, Skotsko. Rázem sedím na stoličce a ta suchopárná madam mi dá na hlavu tu vaši chytrou mluvící hučku, či jak tomu říkáte. Zařvalo to Zmijozel, fakt příšerně nahlas a…“ 

„A tak jste se stala studentkou v Bradavicích, ano, zopakuji to znova: to skutečně nejsou žádná práva na Harvardu.“ 

Profesor Snape už začínal mít tohoto nejapného kanadskému žertíku s přenášedlem plné zuby. 

Nejenže se Moudrý klobouk musel zbláznit, že mu poslal do koleje tuhle růžovou nádheru, ale jako řediteli zmijozelské koleje mu připadlo i to, že by měl nalézt vhodné řešení této nezáviděníhodné situace.


	2. Tajné heslo

Severus dopsal jakýsi lístek a předal ho sově, která s ním okamžitě odletěla. Pak sepjal ruce a podíval se na Elle. „Buďte si jista, že váš transfer na Harvardovu univerzitu plně podporuji a mám k tomu věru dobré důvody. Nicméně přestup na jinou vzdělávací instituci není v mé kompetenci. Měla byste ho řešit s pověřenější osobou než jsem já. Nejlépe přímo s panem ředitelem.“

Sova se vrátila s odpovědí. Profesor Snape zběžně prolétl obsah vzkazu a oznámil Elle, že je očekávána v ředitelně.

Blondýnka se ale ani nehnula z místa a tvářila se zmateně.

„Copak?“ procedil Severus mezi zuby.  
„Když já nevím, kudy se tam jde.“  
„Zeptejte se na cestu obrazů, ony vám už poradí.“  
„Obrazů?“ vykulila oči Elle.  
„Jistěže. Tak už běžte,“ Snape dosti nevybíravě vystrčil slečnu Woodsovou ze svého kabinetu.

Elle se zeptala několika portrétů i živých kolemjdoucích. Po menším bloudění způsobeném pohyblivým schodištěm, které ji odneslo někam jinam než původně chtěla, se jí přece jen podařilo dostat se na správné místo.

„Heslo?“ zeptal se chrlič strážící vchod do ředitelny.  
„Neznám.“  
„Špatně,“ zahučel chrlič. „Heslo?“  
„Krucipísek.“  
„Špatně. Heslo?“

Elle zkusila na chrlič jeden ze svých nejlepších smutných pohledů zkroušené dívky v nesnázích, ale s kamennou sochou to ani nehnulo.

Konečně se po chodbě rozlehly kroky. „Ach, slečna Woodsová, že? Jdete k panu řediteli, předpokládám. Heslo je...“


End file.
